madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Skipper
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- "There's no such thing as too paranoid, Private. Remember that, and forget you ever heard it." -Skipper, The Red Squirrel ---- Skipper is the leader of a band of penguins bent on a secret agenda of escaping the confines of the zoo and being free in Antarctica. He is the second shortest of the group and he has ice blue eyes. It is unknown if Skipper and the rest of his squad are warm climate penguins or cold climate penguins; however, it is possible that they are warm climate penguins, for they do not live in an air-conditioned habitat. This is supported in one episode, where the city was having one of the coldest days ever, and the penguins used heat lamps to warm up their habitat. Early Life Not much is known about Skipper's early life, as he has not revealed matters related to it in the movies or on the TV show. However, he has revealed that- due to as-yet-unspecified circumstances involving explosions, a high-speed chase, and Hans the Puffin- he is unable to set foot in Denmark after being declared Public Enemy Number One. Another of Skipper's enigmas is the two former penguin agents Manfredi and Johnson. Skipper has mentioned them on many occasions. They died under unknown circumstances. The only reason for this is that Skipper changes the reason every time he talks about them, so they may exist only in Skipper's demented little mind. He is also arch-enemies with the mad dolphin super villain 'Doctor Blowhole', although the circumstances under which they formed this entity are unknown. Later Years Also unknown is how he got to the Zoo in the first place, or how he met Kowalski, Rico, and Private. ---- Madagascar movies As leader, Skipper was the mastermind behind a plot to escape the confines of the zoo and leave for Antarctica with three other penguins as his accomplices. As it were, Skipper and his troupe of penguins dug and dug under their enclosure until they reached the enclosure of Marty the zebra, thinking it to be the South Pole. Skipper explained to Marty that they would escape the zoo on the grounds that penguins don't belong in captivity and with that, ordered his accomplices to continue tunneling. Late that night, Skipper and the other penguins were caught by a SWAT team, as were six other animals also found outside the zoo. The penguins were tranquilized and put into a crate to be transferred. When they awoke, Skipper was confused at the lettering on the crate where they were held and ordered a nearby chimpanzee named Mason to read it, with Mason's companion Phil reading it: they were all bound for a wildlife preserve in Africa (this is not logical as African habitat is not for penguins, but some think that Africa was simply the first stop, and Antarctica was going to be a later stop). Skipper ordered Rico, another penguin to pick the lock on the crate where they were held, whereupon the four penguins knocked out the crew and took command of the ship, commandeering it to reach Antarctica. Skipper and his mates finally reached Antarctica and were sorely disappointed by the barren, desolate terrain. Skipper had the ship return quickly from the South Pole where it crashed into the beaches of Madagascar and a much warmer climate. Upon arriving, he and the other three encountered Gloria and Melman, and saw that Alex and Marty (known as their "monochromatic friend") were gone. Skipper decided to help rescue Marty from the grim fate of being eaten by the native fossa. (Possibly as gratitude for his silence regarding the escape.) It was Skipper who helped to distract the fossa while Marty was recovered and then helped fight off a number of them. Skipper noticed later on that Alex was still hungry, not being able to eat steak, and had Rico prepare fresh slices of fish in the form of sushi for Alex. Skipper then relinquished control of the ship to Alex, as he no longer needed it, and proceeded to sunbathe on the tropical beaches in comfort. Skipper was asked by Private, one of his accomplices, if they should tell Alex and his friends that the ship was out of gas. Skipper declined, telling his troupe to "Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave." In the sequel, Skipper leads the penguins in first salvaging a crashed air plane to fly back to New York and then fixing the plane when it crashes at Africa with the help of "more thumbs"(chimpanzees that also escaped the zoo). At the end of the movie, he marries a bobble head. The Penguins of Madagascar (Series) *Needle Point: Skipper started to panic when a visit to the vet revealed that the penguins were getting an injection. A frightened Skipper ran off, but was convinced to come back when Private was taking Skipper's place. Learning that the shot would make him sick (or worse), Skipper reluctantly takes it. *I Was a Penguin Zombie: After Skipper breaks his wing, the vet applies a topical cream to ease his pain. The cream has a slight sedation side effect, and this makes Skipper a bit loopy. As he escapes, a movie is played, and this makes Kowalski, Private, and Rico, believe that Skipper became a zombie. Skipper manages to come back to his senses, but the remaining three still don't believe him, and all end up breaking their wings from a fall. *Out of the Groove: King Julien's antics result in Julien getting his groove stolen. Desperate for help, Julien seeks the assistance of the penguins to get his groove back. But when fighting over the jar that contains his groove, it breaks and enters Skipper's body, and he starts dancing (even doing the moonwalk). The baboons will only help if King Julien apologizes, but given his stubbornness he still refuses to apologize. Skipper has to make Julien apologize by dancing all over him, surprising the rest of the penguins and lemurs speechless to the point where Private says that he wants to cry (this is significant, since penguins don't cry) because Skipper's dancing is so perfect, yet strange. The King's groove is later returned, and Skipper is left to wonder what made him dance. *Miss Understanding: A small malfunction during a DNA test causes Skipper to believe he's a girl. After failed missions, Skipper then leaves the penguin's habitat to go visit Marlene and see what it's like being a girl. Marlene becomes very annoyed because she knows Skipper is a boy. Marlene takes Skipper to see the lemurs and save them from the wires. Then Rico, Kowalski, and Private show up to save the lemurs, but end up getting stuck too. Skipper, believing that he is a girl, decides that the mission is not ladylike enough. Eventually, Skipper decides to take off his pink bow and makes an impromptu whip/dance ribbon. After that, the penguins take Skipper to do the test again and find a broken fuse. After they replace the fuse, the machine draws a vertical line through the minus sign, completing the plus mark and proving that Skipper is a boy. Foolishly, Kowalski gave the machine an optional beak-shiner, thus hogging more power. Marlene then becomes sad, hoping Skipper could be her friend. Skipper then put a flipper around her, talking about Alice "Well she's a mammal, everyone knows they're all morons" causing Marlene to break away and almost attack him. ---- Personality *A hardened soldier and leader to the rest of the penguins. *He takes missions seriously and is very paranoid. *Among the four, he is the best at hand-to-hand combat. *He's also very strict when it comes to the penguin credo, "Never swim alone"( in Crown Fools he forgot about that rule) *He considers force the universal language. *It is natural for male penguins to incubate eggs, but Skipper is the only penguin who does not find it manly. Skipper believes egg-sitting to be unbefitting of an elite unit. Skipper's belief that incubation is only for females is unusual for a penguin due to the fact it is the male penguins who incubate. *Skipper and Kowalski are shown to be polar opposites. Skipper relies mostly on instinct and acts without thinking while Kowalski usually analyzes the situation before acting, much to Skipper's chagrin. However, he respects Kowalski as a member of their team and frequently asks Kowalski for options resolve problems. *Does not approve of the hippie lifestyle at all. (as shown in Night and Dazed, It's About Time and Hello, Dollface) *Doesn't know the meaning of the word surrender. *Has a sense of humor. He laughed at a joke in a mission file, claiming it was a classic. *He resorts to sarcasm when facing the unknown. *He has difficulty saying the word 'afraid'. Opinions on Mammals Many episodes show that Skipper believes that mammals are inferior. He tends to use the word "Lower Mammal". In the episode Over Phil when many of the zoo animals were throwing a wild party, Skipper claimed that it was typical mammal behavior and that birds and reptiles would never behave like that. At the end of the episode Miss Understanding when Kowalski asks why Alice would mistake Skipper for a female, Skipper answers by saying that "She's a mammal. And mammals are morons." thus insulting Marlene. Curiously despite his bird chauvinism he is friends with Marlene who happens to be a mammal. It is doubtful that the other penguins share Skipper's bird chauvinism. The other penguins might know that, probably because they live in the Cenozoic Era (Age of Mammals), an era where mammals are the dominant class, it is the mammals who are superior to the birds and not the other way around (Even the Rat King tends to exercise that fact via his anti-bird attitude.), and are in fact more intelligent (however their intelligence is rivaled by corvids such as Blue Jay, Magpies, Crows and Ravens). Skipper, however, apparently denies that obvious fact, regardless of how obvious and undeniable it is, and sees only the moronic side of mammals, and never the true intelligent side of mammals and continues to call them inferior. It is possible that Skipper may be xenophobic, since it would explain his hatred of mammals. Taken from IMDB Skipper is the official leader of the Penguin Commandos. While his rank is never given (in fact the only Penguin with a rank is the eponymous Private), it may be assumed from the word 'skipper' that he carries the rank of Captain. He is quick-thinking and unflappable under pressure, and always knows exactly what to do and how best to deploy his troops (uttering the line 'Private probably won't survive' in the movie may be viewed as insensitive, but this conflicts with his fiercely protective behavior and use of the credo 'never swim alone' in the Christmas caper, and is most likely due to the application of professional judgment.) Skipper is also skilled in close combat, and speaks fluent German. Taken from NICK Skipper has the heart of an action hero and the swagger to match. He's a natural leader with a single-minded focus on results. Skipper approaches every situation with intensity, which may explain his overly active imagination. To Skipper, every innocent coincidence appears to be a nefarious conspiracy. It's a good thing that he's 100% confident that only his team is capable of finding the truth! ---- ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Bride|Bride}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)